Suspenders used to support pants or trousers on a person's body are in common use today. There are many types of known suspenders and they typically include a pair of straps which fit over the shoulders of the wearer and ends which attach to the waistband of the pants. The suspenders have a pair of straps extending vertically along the front torso of the wearer for attachment to the front of the pants, and at least one strap on the back of the wearer which also is adapted to be connected to the pants.
The ends of the straps of the suspenders are attached to the pants in a number of ways. The straps typically are attached to the pants with buttons or clips. As to button attachments, the buttons are sewn on the pants near the waistline, and the ends of the straps have button holes or attachments with button holes. As to clips, various types of clips are in use today such as those found in U.S. Design Pat. Nos. D614,946 and D619,495.
Suspenders to hold up socks are also known, although not as common as suspenders used to support pants or trousers. These suspenders typically have bands of elastic which are positioned around the wearer's calves, together with a short strap having a fastener for attachment to the wearer's socks. The fasteners can be the same or similar to those used on the suspenders for pants.
Most of the known suspenders, either for socks or pants, also have buckles near the ends of the straps in order to adjust the length of the straps. The ends of the straps are slipped through openings in the clips and extended back along the straps to the adjustment buckles.
Suspenders for pants are primarily designed to be worn over or outside a shirt, with the shirt being tucked into the pants. If the suspenders are covered with clothing, it is typically a suit coat, sport coat or another type of coat or jacket. Suspenders for socks are also typically worn under the pants or trousers of the wearer.
Today, however, numerous persons prefer to wear their shirts on the outside of their pants. This often creates a difficult or awkward situation if the wearers have suspenders under the shirts in the event that the wearers need to use the restroom facilities. Also, particularly if the shirt is form fitted, the buckles on the straps which are used to adjust the length of the straps cause unsightly bulges or bumps on the wearer's torso.
Suspenders for socks also can create unsightly bulges or bumps if worn under form fitting or tight pants. If the wearer desires to wear his/her shirt inside the pants, with or without outer pants suspenders, it is often difficult to hold the shirt tightly inside the pants.